narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction Release: Annihilation Armor
this jutsu allows the user to cover their body in a layer of Destruction Release Chakra. The user releases Destruction Release Chakra throughtout their body, which solidifies instantly afterwards. If a weapon comes into contact with this armor, the point where the weapon made contact with the armor will cause a flame to appear, before fading away seconds later. Due to its continously destructive property, this armor can destroy objects that travel very slow, to objects that travel very fast, if the armor is thick enough. If the weapon is made of extremely dense material, even the condensed armor will take some time eating through it. This could potentially save the users life, or make things worst, depending on the weapons used. Advantages When the chakra comes into contact with a different chakra type or material that isn't itself, it immediately begins to quickly consume it. It's destruction speed depends on its density; if the flames are moderately adjacent to one another or the armor is thin (approx. 1 cm), it's destruction speed is rather moderate, it's able to eat through 1 square inch of solid steel in about 5 seconds. If the flames are very concentrated, or armor is very condensed (approx. 1 inch) is can eat through 1 square inch of solid steel in less than 1 second. The user can activly manipulate the flames shape and form at will, making battles with users of this kekkei genkai quite dangerous. Due to it's extremely hyper-active nature, it tends to spread to anything it comes into contact with, destroying most objects within seconds of contact, if the user is in control of the flames. If the user isn't in control of the flames, they do moderatly low damage to objects they spread to over a very long period of time. If left alone, the flames will continue to slowly spread to other adjacent objects. If contained, the flames will slowly spread throughout its container, and will never burn out, unlike the flames of Amaterasu, which last 7 days and nights before burning out. Disadvantages If the user isn't careful while manipulating their armor, they could damage, hurt, or potentially kill teammates and allys they come into contact with, depending on the armors density. List Of Objects and Effects to Destruction Release Chakra Creation Release - Completely Uneffected, Repels the Flames Metrochronium - Completely Uneffected, Flames adhere to it. Metrochronus - Completely Uneffected, Flames adhere to it. Metrochronium Release - Completely Uneffected, Flames adhere to it. The Legendary 25 Eternal Weapons of Hexoshigakure - Completely Uneffected, Flames adhere to some. The Sheild of Empathy extinguishes flames that touch it. The Cloak of Immunity becomes immune to the flames after contact and absorption. The Chains of Nullification nullify the flames destruction effect. The Spear of Weakening constantly weakens the flames upon repetative contact with them. Trivia The name of this armor implies that it annihilates everything it contacts, but there are actually a good amount of things that this chakra type can't completely destroy or damage. Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Destruction Release Category:Jutsu